Naruto: The Fire of the Leaf
Naruto: The Fire of the Leaf or NTFL is a Naruto Fan-Fiction story taking place 200 years after the events of Naruto. In this world the villages have since returned to their old ways, and many others have emerged as world powers. Every legendary Shinobi of the former era have since perished, and are soon to be forgotten in the land of fighting. New jutsu have formed, few Tailed Beasts still roam the land, unbound to a Jinchuuriki. Its an extremely wild place in the world of Naruto: The Fire of the Leaf. Story Naruto: The Fire of the Leaf takes place 200 years after the events of Naruto Shippuden, and Boruto. Main Characters The story focuses on 3 primary characters and their surroundings at varying points in the story. Swapping between the perspective of the 3. *Sojuro Uchiha - Sojuro is a Chuunin from the Hidden Leaf. He is a Descendant of Sarada and Shin Uchiha apart of the Revived Uchiha Clan. *Hinashi Uzumaki - Hinashi is a Chuunin from the Hidden Leaf. He is a Descendant of Naruto, and Hinata and apart of the Revived Uzumaki Clan. *Momoko Senju - Momoko is a Chuunin from the Hidden Leaf. He is a Descendant of Yamato and Konohamaru, and apart of the Senju-Sarutobi Clan. Clans These are the clans present primarily in the leaf village, ranked from strongest to weakest depending on individual members strength, numbers and abilities. *(Full-Blooded)Hyuga Clan - Standard Hyuga Clan, no mixing of clans. *Revived Uchiha Clan - Revived Uchiha Clan birthed by Sarada, and the Shin Uchiha Clones. *Revived Uzumaki Clan - Revived Uzumaki Clan, mix of Uzumaki and Hyuga bloodlines. *Akimichi Clan *Senju-Sarutobi Clan - Clan composed of a mixed bloodline of Sarutobi and Senju. Formed when Yamato and Konohamaru families crossbreed into a branching family. *Nara Clan *Inuzuka Clan *Yamanaka Clan *Aburame Clan *Lee Clan Villages Over the 200 years, the alliance between the villages have since been broken and wars have broken out, as well as many villages emerging as super powers in the world. The 'major'villages will be ranked from strongest to weakest. *Kumogakure *Kirigakure *Amegakure - has since become a major village and established a Kage position. *Konohagakure *Sunagakure *Iwagakure Tailed Beasts The Tailed Beasts have gone through a lot since the return of the 10-Tails and few are not bound to any village or shinobi. The tailed-beast are ranked from strongest to weakest. *Kurama - Resides somewhere in the Land of Fire. No current shinobi is powerful enough to tame or defeat him. He has since forgotten about the likes of Naruto, and occasionally rampages in the Leaf Village. *Gyuuki - Sealed within the current Raikage. *Son Gokuu - Sealed within a Jinchuuriki. *Kokuou - Roaming the Land of Earth. *Isobu - Sealed within a Jinchuuriki. *Matatabi - Sealed within a Jinchuuriki. *Shukaku - Sealed within a Jinchuuriki. *Saiken - Sealed within a Jinchuuriki. *Choumei - Roaming the skies of the Naruto World. Part I Chapter 1: Team 4! Ten hundred hours, miles into enemy territory Category:Zion3xX Category:Naruto: The Fire of the Leaf